


Captain Kirk Anal Torpedo

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal torpedoes, Crack, M/M, Sequel, Spockicopter, They all die, crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu lands the vehicle and tries to make Kirk and Spock comfy after their ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Kirk Anal Torpedo

**Author's Note:**

> My first sequel.

Sulu brought the Spockicopter down in an open field. He landed it softly in the tall grass and then climbed off. He looked at Kirk's head and pressed a mole. The Spockicopter started to power down. When Spock came to a halt, he finished 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” 

Spock went soft immediately and fell on the ground. He tried to stand up but he was so tired that he could only move his arms a little. Kirk fell flat on his face and snored. 

“Oh my you two, looks like we are gonna have to camp out here tonight.”

Sulu contacted the Enterprise and had them beam down a tent and supplies. He got a fire going and set everything up so they were ready when Kirk and Spock could move again. 

It was just starting to get dark when Spock got up on his hands and knees. When he got to his feet he looked around.

“Sulu, where are we?”

“We are still on shore leave. Here, take these clothes and get warm by the fire.”

Spock put the clothes on and sat across from Sulu by the fire. He stuck his hands out to warm them up and then he grabbed a marshmallow and cooked it over the fire. 

“Thank you for getting this ready for us, Sulu.”

“No problem, I figured you two would need a good rest after what you guys did.”

“What was it that we did?”

“You mean you don't remember?”

“I remember entering Ki- I mean exploring with Kirk and then I was here.”

“Well, you two formed an incredible bond that is very rare and you should feel special. That is all that I am going to say.”

Spock blushed because he knew that Sulu must have seen them have sex.

“Please do not tell any of the crew about this.”

“I promise, Mr. Spock. I know how it feels to have this bond with someone and people are not very accepting of it. Most of them claim you're on drugs or something or they just don't trust you.”

Suddenly, Kirk started to stir. He got up on his hands and knees and started to make an awful crying sound 

“AAAAAAAAaauuuuuuuu HUUUUUUUUAAAAAGGGGGHHHH BUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH”  
With that, a wad of dry semen and shit fired from his asshole and broke through the atmosphere. Their communicators started to go crazy.

“This is First Officer Spock, what is it, Scott?”

“The Ship just got shot from the surface and we're going down!”

They all looked up and saw the Enterprise burning and coming straight for them. They were frozen in place as they watched the ship come closer and closer and finally land on them in a firey explosion.


End file.
